Buông Tay
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: One-shot Dịch. Cô đang giấu anh một bí mật. Anh đang đẩy cô ra xa. Trong suốt khoảng thời gian ấy, họ vẫn không ngừng nghĩ về nhau.


**Original Work: **Jaded

**Author:** fireblazie

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Translator:** Anfu

**Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Gosho Aoyama. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch. Đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

**Summary:** Cô đang giấu anh một bí mật. Anh đang đẩy cô ra xa. Trong suốt khoảng thời gian ấy, họ vẫn không ngừng nghĩ về nhau.

* * *

Mùa thu. Những chiếc lá chuyển sang sắc vàng cam khá buồn cười, và quả là không tưởng khi đi dạo dưới tán cây mà không chứng kiến cảnh rất nhiều lá cứ rụng, rụng, rụng khỏi cành, đặt mình một cách vụng về xuống mặt đất. Gió bỗng lạnh hơn vào những ngày này, một luồng gió giá buốt thổi qua khiến Kazuha chợt rùng mình.

Mùa thu, cô nghĩ thầm, dừng lại bên một cây phong và nhìn những chiếc lá bản rộng tung lên trong không khí. Mùa của những đổi thay.

-.-

Cô sửa lại váy khi bước vào toà nhà, bỏ mặc những cái nhìn hướng về phía mình. Đầu ngẩng cao, cô siết chặt hơn chiếc cặp sách.

_Mới có một tháng thôi, phải không?_

Cô sải bước, cẩn thận không để mắt nhìn trực tiếp vào ai. Khuôn mặt không biểu lộ cảm xúc. Mắt trống rỗng. Cô tìm thấy lớp của mình và chọn một bàn ở cuối phòng học. Bạn bè ùa đến chỗ cô, và cô nói chuyện bằng những câu nhát gừng, gượng ép.

Không còn như trước đây nữa.

Đã không còn, kể từ tháng trước.

Nhưng trái tim cô vẫn lỡ nhịp khi anh bước vào cửa, da ngăm, mái tóc đen bù xù, và đôi mắt xanh lục cuốn hút. Hơi thở của cô vẫn ngừng lại nơi cổ họng khi anh lướt qua chỗ cô và cô ngửi thấy mùi hương của anh.

Anh chạm mắt cô trong chớp nhoáng và nở nụ cười khẽ, thoáng ngập ngừng.

Trái tim cô mắc kẹt trong cổ họng.

Cô không thể thở được. Mọi thứ đang quay cuồng.

_Thở đi. Thở đi nào. Đừng- đừng- đừng để cậu ấy thấy..._

Cô buộc bản thân mình mỉm cười lại. Bên trong, trái tim cô vỡ tan thành trăm mảnh.

-.-

Anh biết có gì đó không ổn. Anh cũng biết chắc chắn đó là cái gì. Nhưng anh không thể làm gì được. Điều đó nằm ngoài khả năng của anh, và tất cả những gì anh có thể làm là đẩy mình ra thật xa khỏi cô, xây một bức tường chắn thật lớn và vĩ đại hơn cả Vạn Lí Trường Thành.

Cô đang mỉm cười.

Nó không thật.

Nhưng anh có thể làm gì?

_Tớ sẽ không để cậu tổn thương_, anh thề với chính mình, và nhíu mày khi nhìn đôi mắt xanh vô hồn của cô. _Chúa ơi, tớ không biết – Tớ không biết phải làm gì nếu như cậu... nếu tớ..._

"Tớ không thể để cậu tổn thương. Nhất định."

Anh đã quá trễ.

-.-

Anh đợi ở trước cổng trường sau giờ học. Anh nghe thấy cô nói chuyện với bạn, những câu trả lời cụt ngủn, những nụ cười miễn cưỡng. Anh thở hắt ra và nhắm mắt, cố gắng lấy lại bình tĩnh.

Anh thấy một nét ngỡ ngàng thoáng qua gương mặt cô khi nhìn thấy anh. Nó nhanh chóng chuyển thành một vẻ bình thản, và cô nhìn anh, khuôn mặt không chút cảm xúc. Anh nuốt nước bọt.

"Này," anh bắt đầu, hai tay nhét vào túi quần. Trong cố gắng quay lại một thông lệ cũ của hai người, anh tiếp tục, "Cậu làm gì mà lâu vậy? Tớ đợi muốn dài cổ luôn rồi."

"Vài thứ linh tinh thôi." Cô nhún vai.

"Ah." Cô thật xa cách, một cách đau đớn. Có phải tất cả là vì anh? Không phải là anh không muốn, mà quả thực anh rất muốn, muốn hơn bất cứ thứ gì, nhưng như vậy thì quá ích kỷ – và nếu như cô bị tổn thương, vì anh, anh không nghĩ mình có thể tha thứ cho bản thân mình, và...

"Mm." Cô cúi đầu, nhìn đăm đăm xuống chân. Tay cô với ra để nắm lấy dây đeo ba lô, và anh nhận ra chưa một lần trong suốt cuộc đối thoại ánh mắt họ chạm nhau. Tim anh đau nhói. Anh muốn thấy chúng, nhìn thật sâu vào chúng, đôi mắt của cô...

"Kazuha." Cuối cùng cô cũng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh, nhưng đôi mắt không hề chạm mắt anh – thay vào đó, chúng hướng về một cái gì đó phía sau đầu anh. Một phần trong anh vỡ vụn khi bắt gặp ánh nhìn trống rỗng, lạc lõng ấy. Anh cố gắng tỏ ra bình tĩnh. "Tớ... cậu ổn chứ?"

"Ừ. Tất nhiên." Cô đáp lại một cách tự động, như thể đã được tập từ trước. Anh không thể chịu nổi, và đi ngược lại với ý muốn của tâm trí mình, anh đưa tay ra và nhẹ nhàng đặt lên vai cô. Sự va chạm tạo nên một luồng cảm giác lạnh ngắt chạy dọc sống lưng anh.

Cô đông cứng, và nhăn mặt, tựa như bị đau.

"Đừng," cô lẩm bẩm. "Đừng..."

Anh không dịch chuyển, tay đặt trên vai cô, chân dang rộng, mắt nhìn xoáy vào đầu cô. "Đừng làm sao?" anh nôn nóng, gần như lo sợ câu trả lời.

Anh thấy cô hít một hơi thật sâu, run run. "Đừng... đừng chạm vào tớ."

Câu nói đơn giản ấy khiến cho dòng cảm xúc trong anh bất chợt dâng trào. Những từ ngữ hỗn loạn rơi ra khỏi miệng anh. "Nếu tớ muốn vậy thì sao?"

Cô nhắm mắt lại và cắn môi, mạnh đến mức anh nhìn thấy một vệt máu nhỏ chảy dài xuống cằm cô. Anh siết chặt nắm tay, và bàn tay kia ghì chắc lên vai cô.

"Đừng," cô nhắc lại, giọng vỡ oà. "Chỉ là... xin cậu đấy. Đừng."

Anh nhìn cô chằm chằm và hạ tay xuống, thu tay về phía người và nhét vào túi quần. Cô quay mặt và bước đi. Không ngoảnh lại.

-.-

Mọi người nói họ sẽ luôn ở bên nhau. Trong trường, ở Osaka, quanh sở cảnh sát, tại nhà. Thường xuyên và quen thuộc đến mức chính cô cũng tin điều đó.

Heiji và Kazuha, người ta đều nói vậy. Kazuha và Heiji. Luôn luôn bên cạnh nhau. Không bao giờ lìa xa.

Thế nên việc họ bắt đầu đến trường từng người một và riêng biệt đã trở thành chủ đề bàn luận chính của cả trường.

"Cậu có nghĩ là họ cãi nhau không?" cô tình cờ nghe thấy câu hỏi của một học sinh năm hai, đầy hào hứng. "Họ lúc nào cũng cãi nhau, hai người đó ấy, nhưng chẳng phải đây là lần đầu tiên họ đến trường, mà _không có mặt người kia_ hay sao? Tất cả mọi người đều đang bàn tán chuyện này."

"Đừng quan tâm chuyện đó," cô gái kia nói, phẩy tay một cách dửng dưng. "Cuối cùng thì họ cũng sẽ làm hoà thôi. Lúc nào chả vậy."

Những người khác thì nói, "Có lẽ là kết thúc rồi. Quan hệ của họ ngay từ đầu đã quá căng thẳng, cuối cùng cũng phải đổ vỡ thôi. Cãi lộn quá nhiều thì chẳng làm lành được đâu."

Kể cả ba cô cũng để tâm chuyện này. "Nó không đến nhà mình nữa," ông nhận xét. "Có chuyện gì xảy ra sao?"

"Không ạ," cô đáp, không chớp mắt. "Không có gì đâu ba."

"Thế tại sao ba không thấy hai con đi cùng nhau nữa? Hai đứa đã từng không thể tách rời cơ mà..."

Kazuha đứng dậy và bắt đầu thu dọn bát đĩa trên bàn. "Con thay đổi rồi, ba à."

-.-

Cô mắc kẹt trong vòng tay anh.

Cô đẩy ra. Bướng bỉnh. Miễn cưỡng.

Anh ôm cô sát lại. Chặt hơn. Mạnh mẽ hơn.

Cô đầu hàng. Cô không cử động nữa. Tựa đầu mình vào ngực anh. Lắng nghe nhịp tim của anh. Hai trong một.

"Dừng lại," cô nói khẽ, qua bờ vai của anh.

Anh chỉ ôm cô chặt hơn.

"Dừng lại đi." Cô khẽ cựa mình, nhưng chẳng có gì xảy ra. Chẳng thay đổi được gì. Cô vẫn ở trong vòng tay anh, trong một chiếc lồng, chiếc lồng mà cô không hề muốn thoát ra. Lạy Chúa. Nếu có thể, cô chỉ muốn đứng đây, mãi mãi về sau, được khoá chặt trong vòng tay của anh. Nơi an toàn nhất mà cô từng biết, đó là ở bên cạnh anh...

Nhưng rồi hiện thực kéo đến, làm đổ vỡ tất cả.

"Sao cậu lại làm thế này chứ?" Nước dâng đầy trong khoé mắt cô, và cô đã quá mệt mỏi để che giấu chúng. Cô để mặc cho nước mắt trào ra, tuôn rơi trên gò má, thấm vào chiếc áo của anh. "Cậu... chính cậu là người đã nói... rằng..."

Dây thần kinh trong người anh căng lên. "Kazuha, tớ..."

"Tại sao?" cô nhắc lại, giọng như bị bóp nghẹt. "Cậu đang làm cho mọi thứ rối tung lên đấy."

"Tớ không muốn thành ra thế này." Giọng anh chùng xuống. Anh buông thõng người và ngả sát vào cô, và Kazuha không thể không đưa hai tay ra để vòng qua người anh. "Cậu phải tin tớ, Kazuha, tớ không..."

Kazuha nhắm mắt lại và hít đầy một hơi mùi hương từ cơ thể anh.

Thế rồi cô đẩy anh ra.

"Tớ phải đi," cô nói.

-.-

Một lần anh bước vào và gặp cô, đang quay lưng lại phía anh, nghe cô ngân nga một bài hát.

_"You don't see me... and, you don't need me..."_

Đáng lẽ anh phải đi. Đáng lẽ anh phải quay ra và bước đi...

_"...you don't love me..."_

Nhưng không. Chân anh dính chặt vào nền đất. Anh nhìn thấy, rõ ràng hơn mong muốn, nước mắt tuôn ra từ khoé mi của cô, từng giọt một. Chảy dài trên má. Trên cổ. Rơi xuống vạt áo.

_"...the way I wish you would..."_

Anh tiến tới gần. Cô không biết. Anh lùi lại. Không. Anh... anh không nên ở đây.

_"...the way I know you could.."_

Heiji lùi lại, bước từng bước cho đến khi anh ra khỏi cửa. Giọng hát của cô vẫn vang vọng trong tâm trí anh. Anh không thể thôi nghĩ về cô...

Đêm đó, anh bị ám ảnh bởi những cơn ác mộng. Ác mộng về hình ảnh một cô gái mắt xanh lục, nằm trên sàn nhà, trong vũng máu của chính mình.

-.-

Anh đứng bên ngoài cửa nhà cô vào đúng bảy giờ sáng. Anh biết quá rõ thói quen của cô mà. Dù sao thì hai người họ cũng thân thiết với nhau từ nhỏ. Hôm nay anh sẽ không để cho cô chạy trốn khỏi mình nữa.

Mắt cô mở to khi nhìn thấy anh.

"Đến trường với tớ nhé?" anh hỏi, nét điềm tĩnh và tự tin trên mặt trái ngược hoàn toàn với dòng cảm xúc đang hỗn loạn bên trong.

Cô kéo lại cổ chiếc áo khoác.

"Đi nào," anh giục, ra hiệu cho cô tới gần. "Chúng ta đã làm việc này cả trăm lần rồi đấy thôi."

Cô cắn môi.

Và rồi đi theo anh.

-.-

Chầm chậm, nhưng chắc chắn, mọi thứ bắt đầu quay trở lại bình thường. Anh cùng cô đi bộ tới trường, nhưng không hiểu sao, vẫn có cái gì đó khang khác. Trong khi trước đây họ thường gặp nhau ở giữa đường, giờ anh quyết định sẽ đợi ngay bên ngoài nhà cô để anh có thể đi cùng cô cả quãng đường.

Suốt dọc đường đi bao trùm một sự im lặng.

Cho đến một ngày – một ngày chen vào giữa các mùa.

"Cậu đang học mỹ thuật phải không?" Anh là người mở lời.

"...ừm." Giọng cô khàn khàn vì đã lâu không cất tiếng.

"Cậu theo học ai?"

"Akira-sensei."

"Vậy học về cái gì?"

Anh đang hỏi quá nhiều câu. Kazuha dễ dàng nhận ra rằng đây là cách anh dùng để bắt đầu cuộc nói chuyện. Một nỗ lực vô ích, cô nghĩ, thoáng mơ hồ.

"Điêu khắc," cuối cùng cô đáp, sau một khắc im lặng.

Những tiếng bước chân, nặng nề hơn của anh và nhẹ nhàng hơn của cô, quyện lại thành một tiếng động ồn ã.

"Cậu mà cũng làm được cái đó sao?" Một nỗ lực yếu ớt để chọc tức cô. Không hiệu quả. Cô nghiêng đầu sang một bên suy nghĩ.

"Tớ ổn," cô đáp, sau một lúc. "Tớ đã khắc một thứ... khá là kỳ quặc, ngày hôm qua."

Anh nhướng một bên lông mày, nhìn cô, và trong một khoảnh khắc, dường như tất cả mọi thứ lại ổn thoả, lại hoàn hảo y như cũ. "Vậy sao?"

"Ừ." Kazuha gõ nhẹ những ngón tay vào một bên cánh tay. "Đó là một tảng băng. Đang tan ra trong lửa. Hình dạng dự kiến thì là như vậy. Có người nghĩ tớ điên. Nhưng Akira-sensei lại thích ý tưởng này, và đó mới là cái quyết định. Tớ cũng thích nó nữa."

"Cậu có nghĩ," anh cất lời, một cách nhỏ nhẹ, và nếu Kazuha không hiểu anh quá rõ thì chắc cô sẽ không để ý rằng, anh đã ngập ngừng một giây trước khi nói tiếp, "là lúc nào đó sẽ cho tớ chiêm ngưỡng chứ?"

Cô chợt ngừng bước.

Anh cũng vậy. Anh quay lại để nhìn cô. Ánh mắt của cô hướng xuống mặt đất.

"Tất nhiên rồi," cô đáp, thật khẽ.

-.-

Và thời gian cứ trôi. Nó không bao giờ dừng lại, không bao giờ đóng băng. Nó cứ tiếp tục đi và đi, trong một vòng xoáy bất tận của nỗi đau, sự tổn thương, tình yêu, lòng vị tha và trên tất cả, là sự đau khổ.

Anh không biết liệu mọi chuyện giữa hai người họ có thể trở về như cũ một lần nữa hay không.

Nhưng anh đang cố gắng. Và cô đang tha thứ.

Trời đã vào mùa đông, anh trầm tư, ngắm nhìn những bông hoa tuyết rơi từ trên bầu trời xuống mặt đất. Thứ tuyết trắng trong và tinh khiết, xoá đi mọi dấu vết của những lầm lỗi trong quá khứ.

-.-

Mọi chuyện dần tốt đẹp hơn, bớt đau khổ hơn, và dễ chịu hơn. Tuần tới sẽ có một vũ hội, vừa kịp lúc Giáng Sinh. Những ngôn từ cứ mắc kẹt trong cổ họng anh, giống như món bơ lạc bị dính lại trên vòm miệng.

Cô rùng mình trước cái lạnh. Váy của cô quá ngắn, quá mỏng để mặc trong thời tiết này. Cô đi tất chân dài, màu đen. Tóc để buông xuống, giữ ấm cho cổ.

Anh muốn chạm vào đó.

Cảm nhận những lọn tóc rối bằng ngón tay của mình.

Anh mở miệng. "Gần đây cậu có làm gì không?" anh hỏi.

Anh để ý thấy người cô như căng lên. "...không," cô đáp, sau một khoảng dài im lặng đầy căng thẳng.

"Tớ xem tác phẩm của cậu được không? Cậu mang nó về nhà chưa?"

"Ừ. Được mà. Tất nhiên rồi."

Tuyết rơi xuống xung quanh hai người, và cô siết chặt chiếc khăn len quanh cổ hơn. Cô rùng mình, run bần bật. Hơi thở của cô đi ra thành những luồng khói trắng mờ. Cơ thể anh tự động phản ứng.

"A... " Cô cắn môi, vẻ cảnh giác vụt qua trên gương mặt.

Cánh tay anh ôm vòng quanh bờ vai cô, kéo cô lại gần hơn. Cô thật mảnh mai, tim anh đau nhói, mảnh mai một cách yếu ớt. Cô đang lạnh cóng.

"Lần sau nhớ mang thêm áo khoác," anh nói, giọng trầm xuống.

"Buông ra," giọng cô trống rỗng.

"Cậu đang lạnh đấy."

"Sao cậu phải quan tâm chứ?"

Câu nói khiến anh giật mình. "Tại sao ư? Kazuha, tớ..."

"Cậu chưa bao giờ ở đó cả. Chưa bao giờ."

Cô đẩy ra. Anh không buông. Anh sẽ không buông. "Tớ vẫn ở đây," anh nhấn mạnh, một chút gấp gáp thấm vào giọng anh. "Tớ vẫn ở đây. Tớ chưa đi đâu hết. Tớ ở đây. Ở đây." Anh nhắc lại từng từ, liên tục và không ngừng. "Tớ ở đây. Tớ ở đây."

"Cậu không có," cô nói, bất lực. "Cậu không có."

"Tớ có. Tớ..."

"Đừng làm vậy," cô van xin. "Đừng... xin cậu đừng..."

Anh ôm cô chặt hơn. Tuyết rơi, những bông pha lê trắng muốt trên mái tóc đen rối của cô. "Tớ sẽ không làm thế. Tớ sẽ không để cậu đi đâu."

"Cậu đâu thể hứa chắc điều đó."

"Có chứ." Anh kéo cô gần hơn, sát hết mức có thể. "Tớ hứa."

-.-

Đôi lúc, cô tự hỏi liệu mình có nên kể với anh.

Nhưng anh có lại đẩy cô ra xa, lần nữa không?

Cô không nghĩ mình có thể chịu nổi nếu chuyện đó xảy ra lần nữa. Mọi chuyện đã quá nặng nề, quá khó khăn rồi... Nhưng dù sao nó cũng đã xảy ra, và nỗi đau đớn dày vò mà cô phải gánh chịu – suýt chút nữa đã khiến cô gục ngã.

Cô đã thay đổi. Ít nhất thì cô cũng nghĩ mình đã như thế. Nhưng khi anh lại gần cô, khi anh nhìn cô, khi anh cười với cô, khi anh chạm vào cô – rào chắn mà cô đã gắng sức dựng nên bỗng nhiên đổ sụp, thật nhanh chóng.

Nhưng cái này – cô không thể kể với anh cái này được.

Cô cởi áo và kiểm tra những vết sẹo. Nó không đau nữa. Không còn nữa.

-.-

Ngày hai mươi hai, anh xuất hiện ở bậc cửa nhà cô, mặc bộ quần áo thường mặc, mũ lưỡi trai đội ngược trên đầu. Anh nở nụ cười nửa miệng đó. Vẫn là nụ cười ấy, nụ cười quen thuộc khiến cho trái tim cô đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực.

"Cậu làm gì ở đây?" Cô chớp mắt nhìn anh, giật mình. Anh lúc nào cũng như vậy đối với cô.

"Vũ hội diễn ra vào tối nay rồi," anh đáp ngắn gọn. "Không biết cậu có muốn đi không."

Và chỉ như thế thôi, anh khiến cho máu dồn lên mặt cô, khiến cho đầu gối cô run rẩy và cô phải dựa vào cửa để đứng vững. "...Tớ không muốn."

"Thật sao?" Đến lượt anh chớp mắt. "Tớ tưởng cậu rất thích chứ. Lần nào cậu cũng kéo tớ đi bằng được mà."

Cô không muốn anh ở đây. Tim cô đau thắt. "Tớ mệt," cô nói, và đó không phải lời nói dối.

"Vậy tớ sẽ ở nhà với cậu."

Tim cô như muốn bật ra khỏi ngực, và cô chỉ có thể nhìn anh bước qua mình, tháo giày và yên vị trên chiếc ghế bành. Cô đã quên mất rằng anh biết nhà cô rõ như thế nào. Cô đã quên mất... đã quên mất...

Anh quay lại và mỉm cười với cô.

...cô đã quên mất mình yêu đến thế nào những giây phút có anh ở bên.

Cô biết mình không nên để anh ở đây. Cuối cùng thì cũng chỉ có mình cô đau khổ.

"Cậu không cần phải ở lại." Tim cô đập mạnh. Anh đang nhìn cô. Liệu anh có phát hiện ra không? "Tớ chỉ mệt thôi. Tớ sẽ chẳng làm được gì đâu."

Anh nhún vai. "Thế được rồi."

Anh không cần phải nói thế, cô thầm nghĩ, lẽ ra anh phải đi.

Anh tiếp tục, "Có gì to tát đâu chứ? Chúng ta vẫn thường hay đến nhà nhau mà."

"Phải, nhưng..."

Anh ngắt lời cô, và chỉ trong chớp mắt, anh đã ở trước mặt cô. "Cậu không ốm đấy chứ?" anh nhấn mạnh.

"Không." Cô không hề nói thật. "Tớ _ổn..._"

Anh nhíu mày, và kéo cô đến chỗ ghế, đặt cô ngồi ngay trước mặt mình. Cô đã quá mệt, quá bất ngờ để phản ứng lại. Dù sao thì, anh lúc nào cũng mạnh hơn cô, không phải chỉ theo một cách.

Anh kéo cô sát lại. Cô giật mình.

"Suỵt," anh nói, bật tivi lên và đảo qua các kênh. Cô dựa vào ngực anh. "Tập này hay lắm đấy."

-.-

Giáng Sinh là một dịp lễ đầy đau khổ. Vì lời năn nỉ của ba, cô đến thăm gia đình Hattori, với nụ cười vô hồn trên gương mặt, tự nguyền rủa mình bất cứ khi nào cô bắt gặp ánh mắt _anh_.

Anh ra hiệu cho cô đi vào phòng khách. Cô gật đầu, để lại những người lớn với cuộc nói chuyện của họ trong bếp. Chuyện này thật quen thuộc, và an toàn – cô đằng sau anh, đi theo anh. Mãi mãi.

Anh đưa cho cô một chiếc hộp quà nhỏ đã được gói lại. Cô tặng anh một hộp quà lớn hơn, bọc trong giấy gói màu xanh lá đậm. Nó làm cô nhớ đến đôi mắt của anh.

"Mở ra đi," anh nói. Và cô mở nó. Nụ cười vừa xuất hiện trên gương mặt cô, chỉ một lần thôi, không phải giả tạo – đúng không nhỉ? Cô không biết nữa, cô cũng không chắc chắn. Nhưng cô đã ngước lên nhìn anh, thật sự ngước nhìn anh lần đầu tiên trong suốt quãng thời gian này, trước khi quàng chiếc khăn len màu kem mềm mại quanh cổ.

"Cám ơn cậu," cô nói, và anh mỉm cười đáp lại. Anh nhanh chóng xé bỏ lớp giấy bọc món quà của mình, hơi nhăn mặt trước sức nặng của nó.

"Là cái gì vậy?" anh hỏi, nhưng chiếc hộp đã được mở ra rồi. Đó là bức điêu khắc, tác phẩm cô đã thực hiện khi học mỹ thuật. Băng, tan ra trong lửa.

Cô, tan ra trong anh.

"Tớ không biết phải làm gì với nó cả." Cô cảm thấy mình cần giải thích.

"Nhưng..." Anh nhíu mày. "Tại sao lại là tớ? Cậu nói cậu đã đặt cả trái tim mình vào đó mà? Cậu nên giữ lại nó..."

"Không," cô nói. "Cậu cứ lấy nó đi. Thật đấy."

Dù sao, cô cũng đã trao cả trái tim mình cho anh rồi.

-.-

"Tại sao?"

Heiji thở hắt ra, ngả mình xuống giường. Anh nói vào điện thoại, "Bởi vì, Kudo. Cậu biết mà."

"Vẫn vậy thôi," một giọng nói không-hẳn-là-trẻ-con cất lên từ đầu dây bên kia. "Cậu chỉ làm cô ấy đau khổ hơn." Anh hiểu.

"Tớ không thể để cho cô ấy bị tổn thương," Heiji khăng khăng. "Cậu tưởng tớ _thích_ nhìn thấy cô ấy thế này lắm sao? Tớ ghét điều đó. Và tớ chẳng thể làm được gì, nhưng tớ buộc phải để cho mọi chuyện như thế, bởi vì... vì nếu tớ không làm vậy, thì cô ấy sẽ..."

"Hattori."

"Đó cũng là lí do mà cậu xa lánh Bà chị, phải không?"

Một tiếng thở dài – gói trọn tất cả cảm xúc hiện giờ của Heiji. "Phải. Đúng vậy."

-.-

Khi những cây anh đào bắt đầu nở hoa, Kazuha thấy mình ra ngoài nhiều hơn một chút, ngồi trên bãi cỏ, ngắm những cánh hoa màu phấn hồng, xoay tròn trong từng cơn gió.

Cô ước mình có thể là một bông hoa anh đào. Để sống. Để héo úa. Để chết. Để tái sinh.

Tất cả những gì cô muốn làm là quên đi.

Nhưng cô không thể làm được.

-.-

_Chuyện xảy ra vào giữa mùa hè, một tháng trước khi học kỳ hai bắt đầu. Họ đang đi về nhà, và cả hai đều bực bội vì một trận cãi nhau ngốc nghếch đến vặt vãnh thường thấy._

_"Cậu là đồ đại ngốc," anh lầm bầm, liếc nhìn cô._

_"Còn cậu là đại đại ngốc," cô đáp trả lại ngay, quay mặt đi, đung đưa đuôi tóc và để nó quất vào mặt anh._

_Anh túm được đuôi tóc của cô, và giật mạnh. Cô kêu lên._

_"Ngốc..."_

_Anh kéo chiếc nơ buộc, và mái tóc của cô xoã xuống vai. Cô xoay một vòng, lùa tay qua những lọn tóc rối. "Cậu làm gì thế?" cô quát lên._

_Có gì đó rất lạ trong đôi mắt anh, trong nét mặt của anh khi cô nhìn anh. Một vẻ mặt khác. Một chiếc mặt nạ khác._

_"Cậu nên để thả tóc nhiều hơn đấy," đó là tất cả những gì anh nói. Và anh quay lại, môi mím chặt, bắt đầu bước đi._

_Cô hoảng hốt. Không, cô rất muốn nói, không, đừng bỏ tớ lại, đừng bỏ tớ. Ở lại đi. Ở lại đi._

_Và cô đã nói, chính ba từ thầm kín ấy._

_"Tớ yêu cậu."_

-.-

Anh cũng nhớ chuyện đó, mặc dù không muốn chút nào. Những ký ức, tồn tại sống động trong đầu anh. Một bức tranh sáng sủa, với những nét cọ dứt khoát và màu sắc nổi bật.

Anh ước mình có thể nói với cô sự thật.

Nhưng đây là con đường anh đã chọn, và tất yếu sẽ có hậu quả.

Anh sẽ không để cô gặp nguy hiểm thêm nữa. Anh sẽ không làm vậy, nhất định không.

Những bông anh đào rơi xuống mặt đất, chết trong cái lặng im tàn úa.

-.-

_Người anh đông cứng. Anh nghe thấy tiếng thở gấp gáp của cô xuyên qua luồng không khí khô khốc. Anh không nằm mơ. Không hề._

_"Cái gì?" anh nói, chầm chậm quay lại nhìn cô._

_"Không có gì," một lời đáp vội vã._

_"Tớ nghe thấy cái gì mà." Anh tiến tới gần cô, và cô lùi lại. Anh cương quyết, tiếp tục đến gần hơn, gần hơn cho đến khi lưng cô đập một tiếng 'bịch' vào bức tường gạch phía sau._

_"Không có gì..." Nỗi đau. Anh nghe thấy nó trong giọng nói của cô, nhìn thấy nó trong đôi mắt của cô._

_"Kazuha..." Giọng anh chùng xuống. Anh có thể nói gì chứ?_

_"Tớ đã bảo không có gì rồi mà!" cô hét lên, chua chát. Cô tựa lưng vào tường. "Heiji..."_

_"Tớ không thể." Anh lắc đầu, mắt mở to, cũng như mắt cô bây giờ, và anh có thể nghe thấy tiếng xe cộ tăng ga trên con đường bên cạnh. "Tớ không thể."_

_Một thoáng đau đớn vụt qua trên gương mặt cô, nhưng rồi cũng biến mất nhanh như khi nó đến. "Không sao."_

_"Tớ không thể," anh nhắc lại. Cảnh tượng xảy đến với cô nếu bọn áo đen phát hiện ra bỗng ùa vào tâm trí anh. Cơ thể vô hồn, cứng đờ của cô, nằm giữa vũng máu. "Tớ không thể," anh nói, lần nữa. Nếu chúng đụng đến cô... không, chỉ cần nhìn thấy cô..._

_"Không sao đâu." Cô đã dám nhìn thẳng vào anh, và anh phải nhắm mắt lại trong thoáng chốc, trước khi anh có thể chịu được đôi tròng mắt trống rỗng ấy. "Ý tớ là... thật đấy. Sẽ ổn thôi."_

_"Không, không đâu," anh đáp, thật khẽ._

_Cô đẩy anh ra và bắt đầu đi dọc theo vỉa hè. Anh nhìn theo bóng hình nhỏ bé của cô cứ xa khuất dần khỏi tầm mắt. Cô không nghe thấy tiếng thì thầm đau đớn và thinh lặng của anh. Khoảng cách giữa họ quá lớn._

_Anh cũng yêu cô._

-.-

Mùa xuân. Hoa anh đào nở rộ, toả hương thơm ngọt ngào, thanh khiết trong không khí. Đôi lúc cô đứng dưới một gốc anh đào, nhìn những cánh hoa hồng phấn, cố gắng chìm khuất vào giữa chúng...

Tiếng chuông reo. Cô thức giấc và thấy mình đang ngồi ở chiếc bàn học bằng gỗ cứng. Lưng cô đau ê ẩm.

"Nộp bài tập nào," cô giáo nói, và Kazuha tự động làm theo, những tờ giấy kẻ ngang với nét chữ tròn tròn. Cô đặt bài tập ra trước mặt. Cô có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở của hắn.

Hắn.

Gã đàn ông tóc dài với cặp mắt lạnh băng và bộ đồ màu đen.

Cô ôm siết lấy người mình, muốn quên đi tất cả. Cô nhắm chặt mắt, cố kìm lại dòng nước mắt. Không. Đừng. Đừng nghĩ về nó nữa. Dừng lại. Dừng lại đi.

_DỪNG LẠI!_

Nỗi đau đớn khi mất Heiji đã quá lớn. Đôi lúc, chỉ cần ở cạnh anh cô đã không thể chịu nổi. Biết rằng anh thật gần, nhưng cũng thật xa...

Chỉ vậy thôi cũng là quá sức chịu đựng của cô.

Thứ này... một hồi ức mà cô đã chôn sâu, thật sâu trong tâm trí – thứ này, cô không thể cùng một lúc gánh chịu nó. Cô sẽ nổ tung mất. Cô không muốn... cô không...

Hàm răng trắng, sáng bóng.

Cô thổn thức khi ký ức đó hiện lên trong đầu cô, và cứ liên tục trở đi trở lại.

-.-

Khoảng cuối tháng hai, anh thấy cô trong phòng mỹ thuật, tập trung vào một chiếc giá vẽ, cây chì than nắm chặt trong tay.

Đôi chân đưa anh tới chỗ cô. Đến giờ, anh vẫn không biết được tại sao cô lại có sức hút với anh đến thế.

Anh ngừng lại đằng sau cô, mắt hướng vào bức phác thảo cô đang vẽ. Cô hơi giật mình khi nhận ra sự có mặt của anh. Anh chỉ im lặng, và nhìn.

"Cái gì vậy?" cuối cùng anh cũng hỏi.

Một khoảng lặng dài và căng thẳng.

"Là một thứ mà tớ không thể gạt ra khỏi tâm trí mình," cô đáp lại, một cách mơ hồ.

"À." Anh phải đi thôi. Bầu không khí có cái gì đó, một cảm xúc đau đớn, khắc nghiệt. Bức vẽ ngập một gam màu tối. Đôi mắt ma quái từ tờ giấy vẽ nhìn anh chằm chằm. Rất nhiều đường thẳng. Màu đen. Rối rắm. Hỗn loạn.

"Khó hiểu sao, Ngài Thám tử?" Một vết tích mờ ảo từ nụ cười xa xưa của cô thoáng qua nơi khoé miệng.

Anh khẽ bật cười. "Ừ. Tớ không hiểu lắm."

Một nét biểu cảm khác lướt qua trên gương mặt cô. "Phải rồi," cô nói, "cậu sẽ không hiểu đâu."

-.-

Những cơn ác mộng bắt đầu trước lễ tốt nghiệp của họ một tuần.

Những cơn ác mộng rất thật, mãnh liệt và sâu sắc. Chúng khiến cô khóc nhiều đến ướt đẫm cả gối. Mỗi lần chìm vào giấc ngủ, cô mang theo cả mùi hương của những giọt nước mắt mặn chát.

Có lần ba cô hỏi, "Hình như ba nghe thấy có tiếng khóc. Của con à?"

Cô nhìn ông, trực tiếp vào mắt, và lắc đầu. "Không ạ."

Nhưng sự thật là cô đang mất ngủ. Những quầng thâm hiện lên dưới mắt cô vào buổi sáng, và cho dù cô có cố giấu kín thế nào đi nữa, cô cũng không thể giấu được anh.

"Cậu sao vậy?" anh hỏi, đôi mắt xanh lục như muốn xoáy sâu vào đầu cô.

"Không có gì."

"Cậu xanh lắm. Và lúc nào cũng mệt mỏi."

"Tớ ổn."

"Kazuha..."

"Tớ ổn." Giọng quả quyết, và cô quay mặt đi.

Anh đưa tay ra, nắm lấy cổ tay cô.

Cô chết lặng.

Thậm chí... cho đến bây giờ...

Đến giờ, cảm giác khi anh chạm vào người cô vẫn không hề thay đổi.

"Cậu nói dối."

Cô bỗng lạnh sống lưng. "Tớ không có." Cô không thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh. "Tớ nói thật mà, Heiji."

Anh nắm chặt cổ tay cô. "Đừng dối tớ." Có thứ gì đó trong giọng nói của anh, một sự chiếm hữu mãnh liệt. "Có chuyện gì vậy?"

_Đừng._

_Dừng lại đi._

_Làm ơn... làm ơn..._

_Biến đi!_

"Tớ chỉ mệt thôi," cô nói khẽ. "Tớ... gần đây tớ ngủ không được ngon lắm. Thế thôi."

-.-

Có những lúc anh có thể nghe thấy một giọng nói đang kêu cứu. Nó xảy đến đột ngột và ngẫu nhiên. Anh đang đi dọc hành lang, và giọng nói đó kêu lên với anh – _Cứu với, cứu với._

Nó đi theo anh tới bất cứ đâu, kể cả trong những giấc mơ. Giọng nói trở nên mãnh liệt nhất trong giấc mơ của anh.

"Cái gì?" anh hỏi. "Là ai vậy?"

Giọng nói hét lên to hơn, tuyệt vọng hơn. _Cứu tớ! Cứu tớ với!_

"Ở đâu...?"

_...cứu tớ._

_...xin cậu đấy._

_Làm ơn._

Thế rồi anh thức giấc, mồ hôi lạnh ướt cả người. Giọng nói đã biến mất.

-.-

Cặp mắt của hắn ám ảnh cô. Cặp mắt lạnh băng, cùng nụ cười tàn ác, nham hiểm.

Cô nhớ rõ cả giọng nói thô bạo của hắn. Những chiếc móng tay sắc nhọn của hắn, đâm qua da thịt cô. Dáng người to lớn của hắn lấn át cô.

"Không," cô thì thào, vật lộn trên giường, cố gắng tìm kiếm giấc ngủ. "Không. Cút đi. Cút đi."

-.-

_Cô bị đẩy, một cách thô bạo, ra khỏi con đường về nhà quen thuộc của mình. Cô đã không đi với Heiji hàng tuần liền, và cô không muốn điều đó, vì nỗi đau đã quá lớn. Quá lớn để cô có thể chịu đựng được._

_"Dừng lại!" Nhưng kẻ tấn công cô không quan tâm. Hắn mặc bộ đồ màu đen. Cô cố giật tay ra khỏi tầm với của hắn, nhưng vô ích. Cô vào tư thế aikido quen thuộc, chuẩn bị tấn công..._

_Cô nắm lấy cổ tay của hắn..._

_Và đột ngột dừng lại, sững sờ._

_Một khẩu súng lạnh ngắt chĩa vào trước trán cô._

_"Nếu là cô, ta sẽ không làm vậy đâu." Hơi thở của hắn phả vào tai cô, thật khó chịu. Hắn lợi dụng sự sợ hãi của cô để ghìm chặt tay cô ra phía sau lưng và kéo cô theo một cách thô bạo, vào một con hẻm tối tăm. Cô cố sức giằng ra suốt thời gian đó, nhưng lại cứng người khi nghe thấy tiếng chốt an toàn của khẩu súng được mở ra._

_"Giờ thì nói đi." Cô nhăn mặt khi hắn ép cô sát vào một bức tường. "Hắn ta ở đâu?"_

_"Ai... ai cơ?" cô thở dốc, cắn môi trong đau đớn._

_"Kudo Shinichi," hắn gắt lên._

_Kazuha chỉ kịp chớp mắt ngỡ ngàng, "Tôi... tôi không biết..."_

_"Không được nói dối!" Hắn vặn mạnh tay cô, và cô hét lên đau đớn. Cặp mắt lạnh băng của hắn loé lên trong bóng tối. "Đương nhiên là cô biết. Cô là người của Hattori Heiji, không phải sao?"_

_Thậm chí trong một tình huống tuyệt vọng thế này, tên của anh vẫn như mũi dao đâm xuyên qua trái tim cô. "Tôi không biết cậu ấy," cô nói, trống rỗng._

_"Đừng có chối! Cô lúc nào cũng đi với nó, cô phải biết!"_

_"Tôi... tôi không..."_

_Hắn thét lên điên cuồng._

_Chuyện xảy ra quá nhanh. Hắn đẩy cô xuống, khẩu súng luôn dí sát vào đầu cô. Tay kia của hắn cầm một con dao. Hắn to lớn gấp đôi cô. Cô không biết phải làm gì. Đau quá. Mọi thứ đang quay cuồng. Đau quá, đau quá, đau quá..._

_Và cô chỉ hét và hét..._

_"HEIJI!"_

_Nhưng không ai xuất hiện._

_Anh đã không đến._

_"Tớ yêu cậu," cô đã nói với anh._

_"Tớ không thể," anh đã đáp lại._

_Cảm giác của một lưỡi dao sắc lạnh, xuyên qua da thịt cô._

_"Dừng lại," cô thở dồn dập, gắng sức thoát khỏi hắn, "dừng lại, dừng lại, dừng lại đi..."_

_Cô thét lên một tiếng chói tai._

_Thế rồi hắn thả cô ra._

_Và cười._

-.-

Anh bất chợt thoáng thấy một vết sẹo dài chạy dọc theo cẳng tay cô vào một ngày nhiều gió. Anh nắm lấy khuỷu tay cô và lần theo nó.

"Cái gì đây?" anh thì thầm. Một vết sẹo dài. Đã mờ nhạt. Gây ra bằng dao.

Cô sững người, và anh bắt gặp một nét sợ hãi vụt qua gương mặt cô. "Chẳng có gì đâu."

"Kể tớ nghe đi." Ngón tay anh lướt trên vết sẹo.

Cô lắc đầu. Cô không thể che giấu hoàn toàn vẻ sợ hãi và bối rối đang xâm chiếm đôi mắt mình. Và càng không phải là với anh. Cảnh tượng đó khiến cho anh... khiến anh muốn kéo cô sát lại, ôm chặt cô, và không bao giờ buông tay. Cô đang giấu anh cái gì chứ?

"Tại sao?" anh hỏi, thật khẽ. "Chết tiệt, Kazuha, sao cậu không kể cho tớ?"

Cô lưỡng lự... và rồi tay kia của cô đưa ra, chạm vào cánh tay anh. Anh nhìn cô.

"Không phải một câu chuyện hay lắm đâu," cô nói.

-.-

_Cô chạy đến bệnh viện. Mấy người y tá ở bàn đăng ký nhìn một lượt tình trạng của cô lúc đó, tóc rối bù và đầy bùn đất, máu chảy nhỏ giọt từ cánh tay, những vết thâm tím trên gương mặt, rồi vội vã đưa cô đến một căn phòng trống._

_Cô không nói gì. Cô vẫn im lặng khi người bác sĩ điều trị những vết thương và bầm tím của cô._

_"Hãy nói đi," vị bác sĩ, một phụ nữ trung tuổi đeo kính gọng vuông, hỏi cô. "Cháu phải kể cho ta biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra."_

_Nhưng cô không thể. Lưỡi của cô như bị dán chặt vào vòm miệng. Người bác sĩ khẽ thở dài và tiếp tục làm sạch vết thương, băng bó lại bằng một miếng gạc trắng. Bà đưa cho cô một túi đá lạnh để chườm lên vết thâm tím._

_"Lát nữa ta sẽ quay lại kiểm tra cho cháu," bà nói, trước khi bước ra khỏi phòng._

_Kazuha co sát hai chân vào người, mặt gục xuống đầu gối, nhắm mắt lại khi nước mắt bắt đầu trào ra. Cô không thể nói._

_"Heiji," cô thì thào, "Heiji."_

_Tiếng nức nở của cô lớn dần._

_"Sao cậu không đến?"_

-.-

Họ đang ở sau sân khấu, chuẩn bị cho lễ tốt nghiệp. Anh nhét tay vào túi quần và ngắm nhìn vẻ ngoài của cô – tóc buộc gọn gàng phía sau cùng bộ đồng phục phẳng phiu.

Anh vừa nhận được thư mời nhập học của Đại học Tokyo, và anh muốn hỏi cô... xem cô sẽ học ở đâu. Họ vẫn sẽ gặp nhau, anh biết, nhưng... nhưng sẽ không được như trước nữa. Trừ khi cô học ở cùng trường đại học với anh. Chúa ơi, anh cầu nguyện. Không biết từ lúc nào cô đã trở nên quan trọng đến vậy trong cuộc đời anh, mà thậm chí anh còn chẳng nhận ra điều đó.

"Này," anh gọi, và cô quay lại đối mặt với anh.

"Sao?" cô hỏi.

"Tớ đang thắc mắc..." anh chợt ngập ngừng. "...ý tớ là... cậu sẽ học đại học ở đâu?"

Anh nuốt nước bọt.

Một cái nhìn xa cách lướt qua trên mặt cô, còn anh đợi và đợi, cho đến khi cô trả lời.

"Tớ sẽ đi Mỹ," cô nói.

-.-

Cảnh chia tay của họ không lãng mạn và kịch tính như những cảnh ly biệt thường chiếu trên TV. Không có nước mắt. Không có những lời thổ lộ nồng nhiệt, bất ngờ. Không có gì từ cả hai người. Rốt cuộc, đơn giản chỉ có hai người họ, một chàng trai và một cô gái, ở trước cổng vào.

_"Đã đến giờ đáp chuyến bay E-12,"_ tiếng loa phát thanh thông báo, _"đã đến giờ đáp chuyến bay E-12."_

"Hẹn gặp lại," anh nói, nhìn cô nhấc vali hành lý lên. Có gì đó lấp lánh trong đôi mắt cô khi cô ngước nhìn anh. Anh lại nuốt nước bọt, từ ngữ cứ dính chặt vào cổ họng.

"Ừ." Cô mím môi. Rồi lại mở miệng. Và cắn môi. "Tớ... tớ sẽ nhớ cậu."

Anh lờ đi nhịp đập dồn dập của trái tim mình. "Tớ cũng vậy. Tớ sẽ gọi cho cậu."

"Ừm." Cô gật đầu, và họ đứng đó, nhìn nhau thật lâu. Anh khao khát được nói với cô ba từ ấy – nhưng anh không thể, không thể. Nó quá nguy hiểm.

_"Lần cuối cùng, xin mời các hành khách của chuyến bay E-12..."_

"Tớ đi đây." Cô nói rõ ràng và khẽ cúi đầu. "Chỉ là... cảm ơn cậu. Vì tất cả."

"Ừm. Không có gì. Tớ sẽ gọi cho cậu." Anh nhắc lại, chắc chắn.

Cô lại gật đầu, quay lưng, và rời đi.

Anh đứng bên cửa sổ, nhìn theo cô.

Anh vẫn đứng đó một lúc lâu sau khi máy bay đã cất cánh.

-.-

Kazuha nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, thu vào tầm mắt bầu trời xanh, cùng những đám mây trắng mỏng manh đang lơ lửng giữa không trung. Bụng cô chao đảo. Cô lạnh. Những ngón tay cô tình cờ chạm vào vết sẹo. Vết sẹo của cô.

_"Tớ sẽ gọi cho cậu,"_ anh đã nói.

Cô giở tấm chăn đắp trên máy bay ra và choàng nó quanh cơ thể đang run lên của mình. Cô biết họ sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại nữa.

-.-

Tim anh đập thình thịch. Anh đang ở Tokyo, cùng với Conan ngay sát bên cạnh. Thanh katana cầm chặt trong tay, anh kề nó sát cổ họng của gã đàn ông, đủ mạnh để gây thương tích.

"Ông có thứ mà chúng tôi muốn," Heiji nói, giọng hạ thấp và đe doạ.

"Cũng vậy thôi," gã đàn ông cười khinh bỉ. "Đằng nào các người cũng sẽ giết ta."

"Chúng tôi sẽ tiêu diệt tổ chức." Giọng nói phát ra từ Conan lúc đó không phải của một đứa trẻ bảy tuổi. "Vì tất cả những chuyện xấu xa các ông đã làm, vì..."

Gã đàn ông cười, một nụ cười điên dại. Hắn không nhìn Conan. Hắn đang nhìn Heiji. "Ngươi sẽ giết ta chứ?"

"Không," Heiji nói, giọng điềm tĩnh. "Tôi sẽ cho ông vào tù. _Cả hai chúng tôi_."

"Thật sao?" Một âm điệu lạ lùng, có chút ngạc nhiên thấm vào giọng nói của hắn. "Sau những gì ta làm với bạn gái của ngươi, ngươi chỉ định làm thế thôi sao? Xem ra lời đồn đại cũng đâu có đúng. Hai người đã chia tay."

Trong một giây, tim Heiji ngừng đập. "Ca... cái gì?" anh nghiến răng, cổ họng muốn nghẹn lại. "Kazu... " Anh đổi qua lưỡi kiếm, dồn lực mạnh đến mức máu bắt đầu rỉ ra trên cổ gã đàn ông. Conan đứng cạnh anh, đầy căng thẳng. Heiji không quan tâm. _"Tên khốn, ngươi đã làm gì?"_

Một nụ cười nham hiểm và khó hiểu nở trên gương mặt gã đàn ông. Hàm răng của hắn loé lên dưới ánh trăng.

"Hãm hiếp nó."

Thanh katana của Heiji rơi xuống đất.

-.-

"Tại sao cô ấy không nói với tớ?"

Conan ngồi bất lực trên ghế bành, nhìn cậu bạn thân. "Hattori..."

"Có phải là vì... vì lúc đó tớ đã từ chối cô ấy? Tớ không... tớ không _muốn_ như vậy, chết tiệt, tớ không hề muốn..."

Anh vùi mặt vào hai bàn tay. "Chết tiệt," anh thở hắt ra. "Chết tiệt, chết tiệt... _chết tiệt_!"

Sự im lặng bao trùm, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng xe cộ nhấn ga trên đường cao tốc. "Cô ấy không đủ tin tưởng để nói với tớ," anh tiếp tục, "cô ấy không đủ tin tưởng tớ. Cô ấy không muốn cho tớ biết. Và... và lẽ ra tớ phải biết. Tớ chỉ là một tên thám tử vô dụng, phải không? Làm sao... làm sao tớ lại để chuyện đó xảy ra được chứ? Sao..."

"Đừng nói nữa."

"Cậu không biết đâu," Heiji lẩm bẩm. "Tớ là một thằng ngốc. Tớ không thể... tớ không thể đối mặt với cô ấy lúc này. Tớ phải nói gì với cô ấy chứ? Lẽ ra tớ phải biết, tớ phải làm gì đó, bất cứ thứ gì..."

"Cậu yêu cô ấy, phải không?"

Heiji giật mình khi nghe câu nói đó. Anh khẽ ngẩng đầu lên và bắt gặp đôi mắt của Conan. Cậu đã bỏ kính ra, và giờ đứng trước mặt anh là Shinichi, không phải Conan.

"Gì cơ?"

"Cậu yêu cô ấy, phải không?" cậu nhắc lại.

Heiji nhắm mắt. "...hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên thế giới này."

"Vậy thì hãy đến với cô ấy." Một nụ cười mỉa mai khô khốc làm cho môi cậu méo mó. "Cậu... hai người vẫn còn cơ hội. Cậu có thể đi. Cậu có thể nói với cô ấy. Cậu có được cơ hội mà tớ không có. Cơ hội mà tớ sẵn sàng chết để được có nó."

Chàng thám tử mắt xanh lục nuốt khan. "Nếu cô ấy không chấp nhận tớ thì sao?"

"Nhất định được," đó là tất cả những gì Conan nói. "Cô ấy sẽ chấp nhận."

-.-

Một tối muộn, bên dưới mặt trăng tròn, Kazuha ở một mình trong công viên phía trước căn hộ của cô. Cô ngồi trên thảm cỏ, nghe tiếng dế kêu vang và tiếng gió thổi rì rào. Chính những lúc như thế này, cô lại bắt đầu hoài niệm.

Tay cô bất giác sờ lên vết sẹo. Những vết thâm tím kia đã mờ hẳn, nhưng vết sẹo này thì không bao giờ. Bác sĩ đã nói với cô như vậy. Cô nhớ mình chưa bao giờ mặc áo dài tay lâu đến thế trong đời.

Cô nhắm mắt, cố nhấn chìm dòng hồi ức sắp dâng trào.

Và một ký ức khác tràn về trong tâm trí cô...

_"Tớ sẽ không để cậu đi."_

Ôi, lạy Chúa.

Heiji...

Thật sai lầm khi rời bỏ anh, cô nghĩ, thu sát hai chân vào người, gục mặt xuống đầu gối. Rời khỏi Nhật Bản tức là sẽ vứt bỏ được tất cả những ký ức đau buồn. Nhưng cũng đồng nghĩa với việc phải rời xa anh. Và... bất chấp tất cả... bất chấp tất cả những nỗi đau anh đã gây ra cho cô, tất cả những chuyện anh đã khiến cô phải trải qua...

Cô vẫn yêu anh.

-.-

Anh nhìn thấy cô, bên dưới tán cây rậm rạp, ngước lên vầng trăng tròn, nỗi đau khổ hiện rõ trên gương mặt. Tóc cô để xoã, và buông xuống bờ vai thành từng lọn bồng bềnh. Hơi thở của anh ngừng lại nơi cổ họng.

Cô là người con gái xinh đẹp nhất anh từng thấy.

Từ vị trí của mình, anh có thể nhìn thấy dấu tích còn sót lại của những giọt nước mắt trên gò má xanh xao của cô. Anh nhìn thấy những quầng thâm nhạt dưới mắt cô.

Cô đang khóc.

Nước mắt của cô luôn khiến lòng anh đau nhói. Anh tiến thêm hai bước, vẫn còn ngập ngừng – nhưng chắc chắn rằng anh sẽ không, _nhất định không_, để cho toàn bộ chuyến đi này là vô ích.

Anh lại gần.

Anh dừng lại ngay phía sau cô.

"Này," anh nói.

-.-

Cô nghe thấy tiếng bước chân từ đằng sau. Người cô căng lên, một cách tự động, nhưng khi những bước chân lại gần hơn và vang lên to hơn, trái tim cô ngừng đập. Trong một khoảnh khắc, thời gian dường như ngừng trôi.

_Cô biết những bước chân đó._

_Cô biết mùi hương đó._

_Cô biết sự diện diện đó._

"Này," anh nói, và cô quay lại với đôi mắt mở to kinh ngạc. Không thể nghĩ được gì, không thể nói gì.

Và cuối cùng. "Cậu... cậu không nên ở đây." Cô kiên quyết quay mặt đi. Cố tránh đôi mắt của anh.

"Tớ biết." Một sự thừa nhận vô ích. "Nhưng dù sao tớ cũng ở đây rồi."

Cô nhắm mắt lại, không muốn nhìn anh. "Cậu chẳng bao giờ chịu nghe lời cả."

"A." Có tiếng cử động sột soạt. "Cũng phải, không biết bao nhiêu lần tớ suýt mất mạng rồi."

Cô hít thật sâu, ký ức về những lần anh tự gây thương tích cho bản thân ùa về trong tâm trí cô.

"Cậu không nên ở đây," cô đáp lại, giọng đều đều.

"Cậu không muốn tớ ở đây sao?"

Không, tâm trí cô đáp lại, nhưng trái tim cô đã kịp lấn át. "Có."

Anh guỳ xuống đất, tiến sát lại gần. Cô có thể cảm thấy hơi thở của anh phả lên bờ vai cô. Một cảm giác lạnh toát vô tình chạy dọc sống lưng. Chúa ơi.

"Cậu... cậu phải... cậu phải..." Giọng cô như muốn vỡ tung. "...đi ngay..."

Anh không nghe. Anh chẳng bao giờ nghe cả. Trước khi cô kịp phản ứng, vòng tay của anh đã ôm siết cô lại – vòng tay vững chắc, an toàn của anh, và mặc dù cô biết rằng mình _không nên chút nào_, cô vẫn đang dựa vào người anh, để cho toàn thân cô được ôm chặt. Bởi anh.

"Tớ xin lỗi." Giọng anh gần như một tiếng thì thầm. Trong đó chứa đựng cả nỗi đau đớn. Thất vọng. Buồn bã.

Hối hận.

Anh biết. "Không phải lỗi của cậu." Cô phải đẩy anh ra thôi. "Tớ ổn mà, tớ đã thay đổi rồi." Anh ôm cô chặt hơn, và cô không đủ sức để đẩy ra.

"Là lỗi của tớ. _Lỗi của tớ._"

Cô im lặng, và rồi...

"Cậu nên đi đi." Có gì đó nghẹn lại trong cổ họng cô. Cô cần phải đi. Hoặc bắt anh đi. Bất kỳ thứ gì. Cô không thể chịu được khi anh ở gần thế này.

"Tớ không đi đâu. Không bao giờ."

Cô hít vào một hơi – _cô cần phải đi, ngay bây giờ_ – "Vậy thì tớ sẽ đi." Cô đột ngột đứng dậy, nhưng chưa kịp đi được mấy bước, cánh tay anh đã chụp lấy cô và kéo cô sát lại, giữ chặt cô trong một chiếc lồng mà cô không hề muốn thoát ra.

"Buông ra," cô thì thào, giọng run run.

"Không," anh khẽ đáp lại.

"Chính cậu... " Cô hít vào rồi thở ra, nhắm chặt mắt, cố kìm lại dòng nước mắt đang chực dâng trào. "...chính cậu là người đã nói... nói rằng cậu _không thể_..."

"Đó là một sai lầm." Câu từ thoát ra khỏi miệng anh thật dễ dàng, và sưởi ấm cả cơ thể cô, kể cả khi cô biết chúng không nên như thế. Lẽ ra anh không nên khiến cô có cảm giác này. Không nên, không nên chút nào.

Nhưng sự thật thì đúng là vậy.

"Tớ... tớ không muốn cậu tổn thương... nhưng... dù sao thì cậu cũng đã... và..."

Anh kéo cô lại gần hơn.

"Tớ sẽ không để chuyện đó xảy ra nữa."

Cô cố thoát ra khỏi vòng tay anh. Anh sẽ không buông cô ra. "Cậu đâu thể hứa điều đó," cô nói, vẫn là những từ ngữ quen thuộc ấy.

"Có, tớ có thể."

"Không được đâu!" Những giọt nước mắt cuối cùng cũng thoát ra, lăn dài trên gò má cô. Cô vùi mặt vào bờ ngực của anh và anh vòng tay ôm cô. "Cậu không thể hứa được đâu, _không thể, không thể nào_..."

"Tớ sẽ không để mất cậu," anh nói, chậm rãi. "Tớ... chết tiệt, tớ biết mình không thể hứa điều đó... nhưng... nhưng... dù sao đi nữa..." Anh ngưng lại và hít một hơi thật sâu, tập trung suy nghĩ. _"Chỉ cần cậu ở cạnh tớ, tớ... tớ sẽ không để cậu tổn thương."_

"Cậu... " Quyết tâm của cô lung lay. "Cậu phải buông tớ ra... buông ra đi, Heiji..."

Anh không buông. Cô cũng không mong anh làm vậy. "Cho dù chết," anh nói, "Tớ cũng không buông."

Vậy là hết. Rào chắn của cô đã sụp đổ, tan thành hàng triệu mảnh nhỏ.

Vỡ oà.

Cô thấy mệt. Thực sự mệt mỏi. Cô để cho anh ôm cô.

"Tớ không muốn cậu buông tay," cô thì thào.

"Tớ nhất định sẽ không bao giờ làm vậy," anh hứa.

-.-

Và cuối cùng, vẫn là hai người bọn họ, một lần nữa. Một ngày mùa hè trong lành, mặt trời mỉm cười toả ánh sáng nhẹ nhàng xuống trần gian.

Anh dừng lại trước cửa nhà cô. Tay anh nhét trong túi quần, và một vẻ lưỡng lự hiếm thấy thoáng qua trên gương mặt.

Anh rút tay ra khỏi túi – sau một giây ngập ngừng, anh giơ tay lên và gõ cửa.

Có tiếng người vội vã bên trong. "Đến ngay!" Cánh cửa mở ra, và anh nhìn dáng vẻ của cô lúc đó, tóc rối bù, mặc bộ đồ ngủ màu xanh nhạt cùng chiếc áo cộc tay.

Mắt anh hướng về phía vết sẹo. Cô lần theo ánh nhìn của anh và chạm vào nó một cách vô thức, cùng lúc đó, quan sát thái độ của anh. Mặt anh vẫn bình thản.

Anh bước lại gần cô. "Tớ vào được không?" anh hỏi.

Cô nhắm mắt lại.

Anh chờ đợi.

Cô lùi sang một bên nhường chỗ cho anh. "Ừm," cô nói.


End file.
